New Beginnings
by ThatFanaticFictionWriter
Summary: Maka is forced to join her fathers school. What happens when one of the teachers is a little more than angry with her. Will her new friend Soul save her from the hurt and the abuse that follows?
1. First Impression

Maka POV

I always loved school,well I did my last one. The teachers would praise me and compliment me on my good my father had decided that driving to two schools was too much effort. So he organised for me to be moved to the school where he was head master. I hope he isn't my teacher...

I sat in silence as my father babbled about the classes and teachers I would have. I only barely heard the words weapon and meister before I sat up.

"What did you say,father?" I ask simply.

"I was saying how you might find your weapon here,one you can match soul wavelengths with?"

"Oh." I said with a dull voice,though the idea excited me greatly. All I could do before was theory stuff,since every weapon I held was too heavy or burnt my hands. I got to start school late too because first period was training.

I felt the car halt to a stop and I heaved myself out,keeping by my fathers side. He stopped at the door and looked at me quickly. "Once we are in,Maka,don't be too loud. Some students may be training or studying.'' I nodded and pushed the door open.

"YAHOO!" I heard a masculine voice shout. I glanced at my father and he had a expression on his face that said 'I'm fed up with this...'

Soul POV

''YAHOO!" BlackStar shouted beside me. I told him to shut up and he repied with the usual ''Don't tell your God what to do!'' . We were bunking class...again. Mr Alburn wasn't in and so we were free to roam as none of the other teachers gave a damn about us.

As I walked down the hall,with BlackStar,I kept my gaze on my feet. I envied BlackStar. At least he had found his weapon , Tsubaki.

"Soul!" I heard an all too familar voice shout. I looked up and to my suprise Mr Alburn was glaring at me but there was a girl about the same age as me at his side. Her hair was blonde and pulled into two pigtails. She wore a plaid red skirt with a white blouse and full length jacket. She was symmetrical as far as I could see. Kid would be happy.

"Yes,Sir?" I looked up drearly.

"Get to class!" He snapped at me,I turned to look at Bla-BlackStar was gone. That bastard threw me under the bus!

"Yes,Sir." I said and turned around to start walking back to class where BlackStar would be sitting without a care in the world.

Maka POV

"Father,Who was that?" I asked.

"Do not...Get involved with Soul Eater 's a troublemaker." My father replied sternly.

"Get to Class,now 21." He told me. I nodded and took out my map of the school,I walked with my head buried in it under my waist crashed into something hard and I fell back onto my butt.

A man looked down on me,the light refelction making his glasses glow. He was sitting on a wheelie chair,facing the seat.

"Sorry,Sir." I mumbled picking myself and my map up.

"Why are you out of class?" He questioned. "I'm Spirits' daughter,I just-" He cut me off. "I don't want to hear it!" He barked at me. "Get to Class."

I hurried and knocked twice before entering the classroom,the teacher turned to look at me with suprise. He told me he knew of my story and it did not matter that I was late. I pointed me to my seat and I made my way up the steps quickly and sat.

"Hey." A voice said and I turned,looking at none other than Soul Eater. His white hair was messy and his red eyes were bored. "You already know,But I'm Soul. Cool guys introduce themselves none the less."

"Maka." I said. "Maka Alburn."

"So it's true,you are Mr Alburn's daughter." he said turning to face forward again. "And you are the from musical Evans family. "I said with a smirk.

"Shut up about it..." He said harshly. Hurt stabbed at me but I ignored it and focused on the teacher,who was going on about Soul-Seeing. I know this stuff...I learnt it instead of weapon training. This is going to be one boring day...

"Hey,Maka,I'm sorry for calling you names,That was so uncool..." Soul said to me as I packed up for class.  
I nodded and asked him what class we had next. "Biology,Dr. Stein."

* * *

Maka POV

We all sat in our seats waiting for the teacher to arrive,Soul was on one side while Tsubaki -A girl I had become friendly with- was on the other side. I heard wheels squeek and there was none other than the man I had walked into a while ago.

I sighed and Soul asked me what wrong. ''I just ran into him-""Maka!" I looked up to see Stein glaring at me.  
"Shut up!" He screeched at me. "And meet me after class.." I nodded and hung my head.

* * *

"Maka,Explain why you were talking during my lesson."

_Why were you teaching during my conversation?_ "I'm Sorry,Sir,I just-"

One second I was talking the next his hand made contact with my cheek. I yelped and clutched it gently. "Get out of my sight." Stein snapped and I scrambled out hastily.

Soul POV

I decided to be a cool guy and wait for Maka out side the class,I peeked in and saw Maka walk down the steps to Stein. They talked about why she was talking and guilt tugged my chest. If I hadn't asked her what was wrong she wouldn't be in trouble. I looked down at my feet. I heard a loud smacking noise and I looked up quickly. Maka was turned to the side,her hand on her cheek. Did Stein just slap her?

"Get out my sight." He snapped at her and I stood back. Maka ran past me and I saw tears in her olive green eyes,her cheek was a burning red under her hand.

Maka POV

I ran to the office and knocked quickly. The teacher from the first class answered. "Is mr Alburn here?" I asked. He nodded and Papa stepped out to me. Sid -I now knew his name was- closed the door. The hall was silent as most students were supposed to be in class.

"What is it Maka?"

"Papa.." I cried. "Dr S-Stein slapped me.." I began to sob and he pulled me into a hug. "I'll deal with him." I heard Papa say.

I sat in Papa's office and waited as I was told.

"Maka? You in here?" Papa said as he walked in, I nodded and frowned as I saw Stein come in after him.

"Dr. Stein has come to say sorry...Right Stein?" Stein nodded and muttered an apology.

"Now Stein,I regret to inform you that this is not acceptable. You're fired."

"Maka Alburn! You will pay for this!" He snarled at me.

Papa escorted him out and tears began to spill over my eyes.

Papa decided to bring me home to calm down.

Maybe tomorrow will better...


	2. MisUnderStandings and Mayhem

Misunderstandings and Mayhem

Soul POV

Maka wasn't in school the rest of the day,and I waited in the parking lot at break for . I finally saw his black shiny car arrive and park. He ran his hand through his red hair as he got out.

"Hey,Mr. Alburn!"  
"What?"  
"Where's Maka?"  
"She's at home."

I asked why and he looked at me. "Alright,You seemed like you are concered and it will be out within minutes anyway..." I waited for him to continue. "Stein hit Maka.." I wasn't suprised,but glad to have it confirmed. "I fired him."

"Oh.." I mumbled as Spirit walked away. Damn. Stein was a pretty decent teacher,until now. I had this wierd feeling when I saw Maka crying. Its was like..her sadness was passed to me...

Speaking of Stein,There was the bastard,now. I looked to my right and Stein was getting into his car. How could he slap a girl? Especially a new girl? The bell rang signaling that it was time for training. That was good and bad. Good that I had my own free-time to wander Death City and Bad that all my friends would be having fun with their weapons.

I decided to see if Maka was okay,it was the cool thing to do. I knew where Spirit lived after all. I got on my bike and made my way to his manor.

* * *

The house was brilliant white,with pillars holding up the porch roof. I knowkced on the door and waited patiently.

Maka POV

I sat on my bed,reading book quietly. I was travelling the world and discovering animals when a knock on the door brought me out of my story.  
I skipped down the steps and opened the door with one hand,the book in the other.

It was Soul. My cheeks flushed red as I remembered I was wearing my pajama shorts and tank top. "H-Hey,Soul.." I stuttered. I saw the slight glance he gave my legs and I blushed more.

"I heard what happened Maka,Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded,even though I still had a red mark where he had slapped me. Soul reached up and brushed it with his finger.

"Maka,Are you a weapon or a meister?"  
"Meister,But I haven't found my weapon yet."  
"I haven't found my meister yet either..." Soul confessed

"Soul,Will you change to a weapon,just for a test?" I asked and his body lit up before shrinking to take the form of a scythe. I was amazed. Because firstly,I was scythe master as teachers had told me and secondly,he wasn't heavy or hot when I held him. He felt right in my hands,he was light and i felt as if we were meant for each other.

"Holy crap." I heard his echoed voice say.  
"You feel it too?" I asked.  
"Yep." Was all he replied with before changing back into a human. We agreed to be partners and I invited him upstairs to talk.

* * *

Time flew and before I knew it,my father arrived,signalingthat school has been over for a few hours.

"Maka! I'm coming up!" I heard my father shout happily.

"Soul!" I whisper yelled as I got up. "Hide." I said pointing to the closet behind me.

Soul ran towards me and tripped,his body slammed into mine and I found myself underneath him.

"Maka!?" I heard my father shout from across the room. The door had been flung open.

"Hehe...Hey Papa..."  
He turned his look away from me. "Soul,What are doing on top of my Maka."

"Nothing,Spirit.." Soul mumbled,just loud enough for Papa to hear.

Papa grabbed Souls collar and shoved him towards the door. "Go home,Evans!"

* * *

"Maka,Why were you with Soul."  
"He came to visit me and we figured,he's my weapon."

My father stopped and looked at me. "Soul is a bad kid,do not get involved with him,I told you." He said.

"But Papa-"

He slammed his fist down on the table. "No buts!"

"I hate you Papa!" I screamed heading for the stairs.

I brought my foot up onto the second stair when suddenly a big hand grabbed my ankle. I fell forward my chin hitting the stairs,making me bit my tounge. "Go to your room." Papa ordered. I ran up the stairs and just as I got to my room,I tasted a metalic rusty taste. Blood. Blood filled my mouth and I ran to my bathroom,spitting it out into the sink.

_How could Papa hurt me? Why?_

I jumped on my bed,a small red spot forming where blood dripped from my stung in my eyes and I began to sob.

"Maka?" Papa called.

I turned over and closed my eyes,pretending to be asleep. My door creaked open and I felt my papas hair tickle my cheek as her leaned over. "I'm sorry,My Maka-Chan..." He whispered,kissing my cheek.

I heard him walk away just as the door-bell rang.

"Ah! Blair!" He said as high heels clattered in. I heard footsteps up the stairs and stop at the door.

"Who's that?" Blair asked and I knew she was talking about me.

"That's a fucking burden, known as my daughter." My Papa replied and my gasp of suprise gave me away.

"Maka,Lying to your sweet Papa is not nice." He said as I trembled. The door slammed and locked as I closed my eyes. As I was drifting to sleep,grunts and moans started eminating from my fathers room. The way Papa held Blair reminded me of how he used to hold Mama. His arm around her shoulder and hers around his waist. I was just five when she left. Wow. Ten years. Ten years without a mother.

***FlashBack***

Mama and Papa were yelling at each other. I curled up in my bed as a storm raged outside.

"Spirit Alburn! How could you go out and..and 'rub up' another woman!?"  
"Well,Maybe if you were a better wife,I wouldn't have to."  
"Don't put this back on me! It's not my fault you're a man-whore!"  
"Then leave,You don't want a man-whore as a husband. Leave. On your own."  
"But Maka-"  
"She's mine."

I heard foot steps coming up the steps and I coward away from the door. Mama stood in the door-way,a sad smile on her face. I stood up and she ran to me and hugged me.

"I love you,My little Maka-Chan." I told her I loved her too and when we broke the hug,there was tears on both our faces. She kissed my fore head and I sat on the bed.

"Goodbye,Maka. I love you with all my heart"  
"Goodbye,Mama,I love you too."

She left and a moment later the door slammed. That was the last time I saw her.

She sent Papa one last thing though. Divorce papers. That's the last we heard from her.

***End of Flashback***

"I love you Mama.." I whispered to myself as Sleep over-took me.

Soul POV

"BlackStar,You should have seen his face!" I said telling BlackStar about my run in with Maka and her dad.

Tsubaki walked in then. "I heard you found your meister Soul."

"Yeah,The new kid,Maka."

"Soul this Maya kid better be responsible with my best friend." BlackStar said sternly.

"It's Maka,and she seems the responsible type. I mean she has to be when she's Spirits daughter."

* * *

I soon left BlackStar and Tsubaki's house and headed home on my bike. I passed Maka's house and stopped,I looked up at her window. I was suprised the see it dark , and I could barely make out the shape of Maka in her bed. Its was only 6:45. Wierd. I looked at another room. I could see a man and a woman having sex...rough. By the looks of it. Fucking disgusting.

I sped away and arrived home quickly,I changed into my pajamas and lazed around the house for ages. I flipped on the tv. Before I knew it ,I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

A pain broke through my dreams and I awoke on the couch. My head was at an awkward angle and I hade a crick in my neck. I looked at the time 2:17 am. Holy shit,It was late. I dragged myself upstairs and into bed.

Dreams invaded my sleep and I feel into a deep sleep. I wonder how Maka was. I felt bad for her. Abused by a teacher on her first day. Poor kid. Maybe tomorrow will be better. It had to be. It would be our first training session. I was excited greatly. I couldn't wait.


	3. Curiousity Killed The cat

**I'm gonna try a spirit Pov in this one? Tell me if you think it's not a good idea.**

Spirit POV

I woke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I rolled over and slammed my hand onto the top of it. I rolled back. It was still early,only six. School starts at 7:30...

I look to the other side of the bed. Blair is curled up,her violet hair surrounding her head messily. I look at the key on my dresser and then out my open door to where my gaze settled on Maka's door. Memories flood back.

Tripping Maka..  
Laughing as blood pooled in her mouth and tears in her eyes.  
'Fucking Burden..."  
Locking Maka in her room..

"Fuck." I say to myself. I screwed up. I heave myself out of bed and grab her key. I put it in the lock and open the door. The bed is empty apart from a note and the doors to her balcony are open. I pick up the note.

Papa,  
I am walking to school today  
I will see you there.  
Bye.  
~Maka

_Bye?_ Normally it's 'Love you Papa' or '~Maka xxx'. I walked to the balcony and look around at our vast garden. The grass is cut so that stripes of light and dark green run down flowers grow on either side and a fountain sits in the middle. A swinging bench lurks in the corner,where me and Maka used to sit and laugh together...

I glance at the steps leading from the balcony to the grass and sure enough,foot-prints are indented in the grass and there is a path in the flowers leading out.

I close the balcony doors after me and get dressed. A grey suit with a white shirt underneath. Maybe this will impress Medusa,The school nurse...

* * *

I pull into the parking lot a half hour early and I see that Evans kid waiting for me...

"What do you want Evans?" I snap as I continue walking.

"Hey,Where's Maka?"

I stop walking. "She decided to walk here an hour ago..."

"I was the first kid here,she didn't arrive.''

My heart skipped a beat. My Maka wasn't here. It was a 15 minute walk. _Fuck! Fuck Fuck!_ If I had not been such an awful father,she might have rode with me and be here..._Where are you Maka?_

Maka POV

I woke up early,too early. It was 5 am! Holy crap. Probably due to the fact that I fell asleep at seven o'clock.

I wore my usual jacket,white blouse and a red skirt. I slipped my feet into my boots and checked my bedroom door. Still Locked. I hated my father right now. I strode to the balcony doors and flung them open. I trotted down the steps,across the lawn and through the flowers before going out the gate.

I was excited. No I was more than that! Today I would train for the first time! I would be a scythe master for real! Not just a hopeful girl wanting to be a scythe master. As I walked I looked down the many alleys that were in death city.A groan that echoed to my ears stopped me. I backed up a little ,I called into the alley. "Hello? Are you alright...?" I called. My voice echoed off the walls and I saw a figure shift about on the ground.

"Help...me..." His hoarse voice called. Being the carer I am,I ran down the alley,past the back doors of shops and diners,past the the trash and rubbish to the man.

I bent down. "Are you okay?" I said,reaching out and touching what I pressumed was his shoulders. His hand shot out and clamped around my neck. "Hel-" A hand covered my mouth before I could scream and I was pulled up and forced against the wall. I tried to get a look at my attacker.

Grey hair,Glasses,White coat.

"Maka-Chan..." His voice teased,tightening his grip on my throat. I threw my hands to my neck,trying to pry his off. It was an effort in vain and I soon began to feel the air drain from my body and then...there was Darkness.

Soul POV

I fidgeted the whole way through class. I had just met my meister and now she was missing. Damn it.

An announcement brought me out of my reverie. 'Mr Alburn has had to leave school unexpectedly so all students who have classes with him are to report to Medusa for further instructions.'

Holy Shit. Spirit never leaves school. Only for** MAJOR** to look for Maka I suppose. I kinda felt for the guy. She was a great kid and his little angel apparently.

I was worried too. Maka was my partner. My meister. My friend...and Death city has become a shady place over the past few weeks.

Murders,Kidnaps,Rapes. Maka could be in one of those situations,or all of them. No. Maybe she just got lost or something?

_Who the fuck am I kidding? Something bad has happened to her..._

Maka POV

My eyes flickered open and adjusted to the dim light in the room.

I was in a cell...No windows,No beds,Nothing. Just a rusty,metal door. I looked down at myself now. I had a chain around my left ankle. A short one at that. I guessed the length. One metre. It was hooked to the wall.

My clothes were ripped and torn. My skirt seemed fine but my shirt had holes and tears in it everywhere. You could see most of my bra at this rate and my jacket..._Wait,I don't even have my jacket on!_

My jacket was the least of my worries as the metal door creaked open.

"Maka-Chan..." A husky voice said.

I lifted my head and gasped.

**A/N:** **I know it's short but I gave you three whole chapters today. Short ones but three still! Anyway. R & R. Who do you think the attacker is? **


	4. Chapter 4

Guys,I know I said I would update everyday but while I was in the middle of writing the next computer crashed and I lost all of it. Then I couldn't re-write it because I had to go somewhere

And I didnt bring the laptop. Im posting this of my phone and I hope you can forgive me for my absence. Ill make the chapter nice and long too.

~ThatFanaticFictionWriter™


	5. Torture

Maka POV

I looked up and gasped.

Stood before me,was Stein.

"Maka-Chan..." He teased,walking towards me. "Do you know why you are here?" He asked. The words out of my mouth before I could stop them. "Because you're a sadistic bastard?"

I reggretted it right away because Stein's boot slammed into my rib cage. I yelped and clutched my side,pain burning through me.

I heard Stein chuckle as he walked away. He slammed and locked the door behind him. I wouldn't dare cry while he was here but now I let it all out.

Tears rolled down my face steadily as I drew my knees to my chest. If I died here,My last words to Papa would have been 'I hate you'

I felt horrible and I would be sentencing Soul to a life without a meister.

Soul POV

The class is unmonitored because Spirit hasn't found a Stein replacement yet.I'm probably the only one not shouting and screaming I look out the window and see Spirit running around like a head-less chicken. Poor guy. Maka was his life. No Soul. She is,his life.

"Soul? Are you alright?" Tsubaki called beside me.

I turned and smiled softly. "Yeah,It's just that Maka's gone missing.." I said sadly. "Oh you poor thing..." Tsubaki said ,patting my shoulder.

I murmer a thanks and I lose myself in thought. Then I decided. I'm going to go help Spirit find Maka. I get up ,run down the steps and glance at my chaotic class before heading out.

I saw Spirit on his kneels. "M-Ma-ka..I-I'm Sorry!" He sobbed. "Mr Alburn?" I call and he freezes.

"What?"  
"Do you need some help?"  
"I hate to admit it but yes,Soul,I need your help."

I nod and pat his shoulder as Tsubaki did mine. "Come on then,Old man,Let's keep looking. He nodded and got up off his knees. We walked in silence,but it was comfortable. We both wanted the same thing. We both wanted Maka back with us.

Maka POV

Stein returned an hour later. "Maka,why do you think you are here? I'll give you a hint,it's not because of me!''

"I don't know Stein."

"You should Maka. After all it's your fault. You snitched. Causing me to get fired,to lose my house and money."

"You slapped me!"  
"You deserved it!"

"Why!? It was my first day and I saw other students laughing and snickering. Why me?" I ask,looking up at him,my face contorted into anger.

"Maka,You don't think I dealt with them? I did. But the difference is,they know not to tell.." He explained. I had my head hung. How could I be so stupid?

Suddenly,a firm hand gripped my chin and forced my head up. "Are you listening to me,Maka?" Stein asked softly. I nodded,tears welling my eyes.

"I don't approve of crying Maka,It's weak. But you're strong. How Strong...I wonder." His hand travelled away fom my chin,past my barely even there breasts, to the hem of my shirt. He lifted it slightly,his hand travelling up my stomach

Goosebumps rose when the cold air and his hand touched my skin. I felt my bra shift and that was it. I screamed as loud as I could.

"Shut it,Tiny-Tits!" Stein snarled at me,his other hand clamping over my mouth.

Tears rolled down my cheeks as he molested me,and I felt bruises already beginning to form.

This continued for nearly an hour,purple bruises marking my chest and streaks left by me tears running down my cheeks.

I know this wasn't much. But at that moment in time,I wanted to die.

Spirit POV

Me and Soul had been searching for hours,to no avail. It was nearly dark now. We had been down every alley,every nook and every cranny.

In my mind,pictures spawned from nowhere.

Maka's Mauled Body  
Lying in a pool of blood  
Men...Standing over her

I pushed the images away and kept looking,but in a sense,they moved me to find her sooner.

As I walked,Soul chuckled. "What?" I asked. "Look at your foot'' he replied.

I looked down and there was a white piece of paper hanging off the sole of my shoe.

I bent down and grabbed it. It wasn't paper for it had a coarse texture. It was familiar.

That's it! Maka's blouse was the same fabric! I remember doing the laundry and wondering how she wears it. It was rough and itchy.

I stood staring at it. If I knew how long it was on my shoe,I would have a better chance of finding my little angel.

Soul stood silently,trying to piece together why I was staring at the fabric.

I looked up. "This is Maka's.." I said quietly,but he heard me,and nodded before looking up quickly

"Dude,You got that on your shoe like 25 minutes ago,I wanted to see how long it would go un-noticed by you."

I was mad. No,I was livid. Soul had kept me away from Maka for nearly a half-hour. "What the fuck,Evans!?" I shouted and the few people walking turned to stare at me.

"I didn't know it was Maka's,Old man! Back off." He retorted.

I turned around and stormed off,silently counting in my head,mouthing the numbers

"What are you doing?" Soul asked. I stopped walking and to remember,I put up two fingers on one hand and four on the other.

"Counting,the minutes. You said it was twenty-five minutes. I'm counting back. See?" I held up the fand with two fingers. "Twenty-.." and the other. "...-Four minutes till I get to the point where I aquired Maka's shirt."

He nodded and I continued walking,dropping fingers every minute.

Three minutes..  
Two minutes...  
One minute...  
Now.

I stopped walking and looked down at my feet.  
Nothing.

I looked around,I was standing at the end of a alleyway. I almost ran down it,ignoring the trash. I reached the end wall. On the ground was a dirty sleeping bag. I knelt and ran my hand through the muddy dust on the ground. My fingers a few things.

Two more shreds of Maka's shirt and the necklace she got from her mother. The chain was broken and some of the link were dented.

***Flashback****

I returned home from work and opened the front door. Pride stopped me in my tracks as my saw my wife and daughter sitting on the living room carpet. Both their faces were pulled into smiles and tears brimming in their eyes from laughter.

"Ah! Spirit!" Kami says cheerily. I walk over and sit cross-legged beside them.

"Now,Spirit we are going to give Maka our presents for passing her test." She says. I freeze. I didn't get her will she think of me?

"Maka,This is from us...but mostly me." Kami says,reading my pained expression.

She pulls out a small,sqaure box. Maka thanks her and opens it. It is a silver necklace with a locket at the end,inside is a picture of us in our youth. Maka's face is chubby and me and Kami look too happy for our own good.

***End of flashback***

Maka never takes this off. Only when she thinks it might get broken or ruined.

She'll be heartbroken. She loved this necklace. It's the only proof her mother ever exsisted after she took all out family photos.

I look at a metal door that stands beside me. It's a lab,I heard Stein works here.

I knock on the door,ignoring the slight pain that comes from knocking too hard.

The door opens and Stein stands. His face is pulled into a grin that makes him looks like a psycho.

"Spirit,What do you want.I was busy." He snaps.  
I glance at Soul quickly,since he was better friends with Stein.

Soul POV

Spirit looks at me and I step forward. "Maka's gone missing,Have you seen her?"

I noticed how his grin held for a few seconds after I said it before his mouth pulled into a straight line. His eyes still held that maniac look though.

"What a shame...No,I haven't seen her." He said slowly.

I nodded.

Stein turned to Spirit. I focused on what was over his shoulder,it was mostly concrete. Some lab.

"If you see her,Let us know." Spirit said. I wouldn't have noticed him speaking if it wasn't for the pain in his voice.

Stein smirked,and nodded. What's with all the fucking smiling?

Stein had a detirmined look in his eyes. He knew something I didn't.

Maka POV

Stein had grown bored of my breasts and had moved down.

I had been bone dry so it felt like I was being ripped apart.

His fingers were rough and ruthless.

This had gone on all of this morning before Stein had to go and do errands apparently.

I was naked now and I hadn't been fed anything except an apple (which I had left aside for later) and a glass of water. So my body was bony and thin.

My ankle was red raw from the rusty chain that bound it to the wall

How long had I been here? It feels like weeks but it could only have been a few hours.

Stein smirked and walked in.

He knelt down beside me and his filthy hands trailed my bruised body.

As he fingered me I was holding in my screams. He would grin at me,thinking I was holding moans in. Ha! As if I could ever like this.

One minute,I was being fingered,the next was pulled to my knees roughly.

"Maka,You've been pleasured all this time. Now it's my turn. Better take a deep breath." Ironicly,My breath hitched in my throat. I knew what this meant. I heard the older girls talking about it in my old school.

His trousers were down in seconds and soon I was gasping for air. I pushed on his thigh's,trying to pull back.

He forced my head forward and I gagged,his member was invading my mouth ruthlessly.

I bit down harshly and he threw me back with a growl.

Pain seared through the back of my head as it hit the wall.

He grabbed my neck and pressed it against the stone. "Maka. You will have to be punished now,For your stupidity."

He slid a pocket knife out of his pants -which he had up from the moment I hit the wall - pocket.

He pressed my neck against the wall again and his grip tightened.

Her brought the knife to my face and silced a small 'S' into my cheek. He laughed

Tears mixed with blood and turned pink as they crossed the cut.

A knock on the door made Stein freeze.

He looked at me and stuffed the apple from earlier into my mouth. When I stay stuffed,I mean he pryed my jaw open and rammed it down my throat.

I whimpered as he walked away. I quietened when the door opened.

"Spirit." I hear Stein say. _Papa! Help me!_ I scream in my head,pulling on the chains desperatly.

I hear Soul ask Stein if he's seen me anywhere. Yes,Im right here!

"Well if you see her,let us know." Papa says and I hear his footsteps trail away. _No!_

Stein smirks at me when he returns. He snatches the apple and continues what he was doing before I bit him.

I tune out and think of my Mama and Papa,and Soul...and try not to think of Stein laying on my back and thrusting into my mouth.

Then there's a sharp pain in my arm and I black out.

**Im sorry for not updating but Ill be back on track now. Love ya guys. xx**


End file.
